dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Blizzard
Blizzard is the official ending theme song of the Dragon Ball Super: Broly by Daichi Miura. It was released in December 19, 2018. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 単色の大地 朝でも暗い 張りつめた大気 並ぶ氷塊 右に倣え そう教えられて 似たような幸せ 気付けば呼吸まで凍りつく ここは分厚い氷の真ん中 いつからか閉ざした心の殻 期待を詰め込む圧が乱反射くちゃ 鼓動が己に問い正すくちゃ そびえる強大な壁 超えるのは誰の為 Oh Oh Oh Oh 自分を目指して ありふれた正解より ひとつだけの答えをくちゃ Oh Oh Oh Oh 選ぶのは他の 誰でもないのさ ここにしかない未来へ ぼんやりしていた 明日の輪郭 集めたピースも 今じゃチグハグ 世に蔓延る　見えない不条理を 照らし出す太陽 この胸に滾る熱い炎 ここは分厚い氷の真ん中 水蒸気に締める心の殻 滲み出てきた光が乱反射 この宇宙の全てを照らす そびえる強大な壁 超えるのは誰のため Oh Oh Oh Oh 自分を目指して 何を背負っていたって その手の中の人生 Oh Oh Oh Oh 決めるのは他の 誰でもないのさ 君にしかない未来へ 狭い世界　塞ぐ蓋　枯れた夢 絡む蔦　深い霧　叫ぶ今 全て吹き飛ばすLike A Blizzard Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now そびえる強大な壁 超えるのは誰のため Oh Oh Oh Oh 自分を目指して ありふれた正解より ひとつだけの答えを Oh Oh Oh Oh 選ぶのは他の 誰でもないのさ ここにしかない未来へ 物語は続いてく |-|Romanized= Tanshoku no daichi asa demo kurai Haritsumeta taiki narabu hyōkai Migi ni narae Sō oshie-rarete Nita yōna shiawase kidzukeba kokyū made kōritsuku Koko wa buatsui kōri no man’naka Itsu kara ka tozashita kokoro no kara Kitai wo tsumekomu atsu ga ranhansha Kodō ga onore ni toitadasu Sobieru kyōdai-na kabe Koeru no wa dare no tame Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun wo mezashite Arifureta seikai yori Hitotsu dake no kotae wo Oh Oh Oh Oh erabu no wa hoka no Dare demo nai no sa Koko ni shika nai mirai e Bon’yari-shite’ita asu no rinkaku Atsumeta pīsu mo ima ja chiguhagu Yo ni habikoru mienai fujōri wo Terashi-dasu taiyō Kono mune ni tagiru atsui honō Koko wa buatsui kōri no man’naka Suijōki ni shimeru kokoro no kara Nijimi-detekita hikari ga ranhansha Kono uchū no subete wo terasu Sobieru kyōdai-na kabe Koeru no wa dare no tame Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun wo mezashite Nani wo seotte’itatte Sono te no naka no jinsei Oh Oh Oh Oh kimeru no wa hoka no Dare demo nai no sa Kimi ni shika nai mirai e Semai sekai fusagu futa kareta yume Karamu tsuta fukai kiri sakebu ima Subete fukitobasu Like A Blizzard Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Sobieru kyōdai-na kabe Koeru no wa dare no tame Oh Oh Oh Oh jibun wo mezashite Arifureta seikai yori Hitotsu dake no kotae wo Oh Oh Oh Oh erabu no wa hoka no Dare demo nai no sa Koko ni shika nai mirai e Monogatari wa tsudzuite’ku |-|English= Monochromatic mother earth Too dark to see the morning A tension in the atmosphere It’s cold and never thawing Follow common sense In the way that I’ve been told But will it really make me happy? Now I realize my breath has started to freeze I’m in the middle of a blizzard I can feel the pressure Got ice encased around my heart The beats the only measure Of even knowing I’m alive Come turn this pain to pleasure Before I shut right down and shut the door for good There’s a wall that’s towering over me If I try to climb it will I succeed? Oh Oh Oh Oh I’ll find the truth deep inside Life is in my hands, so no need to pray 'Cause I’m ready now for the judgment day Oh Oh Oh Oh It’s gonna be mine to claim No one else gets to decide 'Cause the future's only made for you and I Such a narrow world Full of empty dreams Poison ivy twists Like my haunted screams Staring through the fog I can finally see I’ll blow it all away like a blizzard Ayayayayayayaya Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now Ayayayayayayaya Break the ice Break the ice Break the ice now There’s a wall that’s towering over me If I try to climb it will I succeed? Oh Oh Oh Oh I’ll find the truth deep inside Life is in my hands, so no need to pray 'Cause I’m ready now for the judgment day Oh Oh Oh Oh I’ll be the one to decide It is my right to be free 'Cause the future's only made for you and I And the story will last forever more﻿ |-|Brazilian Portuguese= Estou em um lugar sem cor Sem luz durante o dia Posso sentir uma tensão No ar, em meio ao gelo Mesmo assim, eu vou Demonstrar o que aprendi Irei atrás de um sorriso Ainda que o ar que eu inspirar, congelar O gelo cresce lentamente por todo lugar Meu coração está blindado, mas não vai aguentar Essa pressão reflete uma esperança bilinear Estou sentindo meu coração disparar Imponente, grande parede azul Deve haver alguém que vai te romper Oh oh oh oh Eu creio que esse alguém sou eu! Em vez de respostas tão comuns Eu preciso ouvir algo único Oh oh oh oh Não há outro alguém senão você Você escolheu o que trilhar E o seu destino irá te proteger Mal posso ver o amanhã Além de um mero esboço As peças que eu reuní Aqui já não se encaixam Há algo invisível Dominando o mundo de vez Mas sei que o Sol irá surgir E dentro do meu peito, essa chama vai me aquecer O gelo cresce lentamente por todo lugar O Sol renasce e faz meu corpo inteiro se energizar A luz se expande e gera uma esperança bilinear Sobre o universo, essa luz eu vou lançar! Imponente, grande parede azul Deve haver alguém que vai te romper Oh oh oh oh Eu creio que esse alguém sou eu! Não importa o fardo que carregar Sua vida depende de você! Oh oh oh oh Decida o que vai fazer A trilha, é você quem faz Pro destino que irá te proteger Nesse mundo estreito Becos tão fechados Sonhos sem sentido Vidas que se encontram Névoa intensa cresce Grite alto agora Sopre com firmeza E faça tudo desabar! Ay ay ay ay ay ay ah ah Quebre o gelo! Quebre o gelo! Quebre o gelo agora! Quebre o gelo! Quebre o gelo! Quebre o gelo agora! Imponente, grande parede azul Deve haver alguém que vai te romper Oh oh oh oh Eu creio que esse alguém sou eu! Em vez de respostas tão comuns Eu preciso ouvir algo único Oh oh oh oh Não há outro alguém senão você Você escolheu o que trilhar E o seu destino irá te proteger E a história continua, outra vez Trivia *Unlike the Japanese version of the song, the English version skips a verse of the song. Gallery blizzard_edition1-300x300.jpg blizzard_edition2-300x300.jpg es:Blizzard Category:Music Category:Songs